


Muted Shadows

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Dream, Dark Silence, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: The only object blocking the light is a silhouette.





	Muted Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago, probably around early April, I had a dream that it was Jameson standing in that hallway, not Anti. Seeing as it is the 1st anniversary of Dark Silence today, I thought I'd write something about a possessed Jem.

The room at the end of the hallway is completely bathed in red. It leaks onto the surrounding walls. The only object blocking the light is the silhouette.

His head steadily twists over his shoulders. A second passes. His right eye illuminates green with an unnerving crackle. The glow stains the top of his iconic moustache. Any innocence he may have had previously is non-existent in his grin. A finger places itself on his lips. It does nothing to acknowledge the questions his current prey begs to have answered.

There is no time to scream or escape. There is only his erratic approach.


End file.
